Recent advances in human HIV anti-retroviral therapy have included the development of powerful combinations of anti-retrovirals including nucleoside analogue and non-nucleoside analogue reverse transcriptase inhibitors used simultaneously with protease inhibitors. Nevertheless, the problem of de novo and, especially, acquired drug resistance is significant. Acquired drug resistance is now understood to be statistically more likely with greater viral load.
Prior art has identified that certain individuals are seemingly immune from HIV infection. These individuals seem to lack a normal CKR-5 co-receptor on the lymphocyte surface that must be assessed along with the CDR receptor for viral attachment.
Additional prior art has demonstrated the ability to use placental blood as a substitute for cross-matched donor stem cells in marrow transplants, and from prior art, we know that autologous human stem cells can be harvested and induced to reproduce in vitro.
Human retroviral infection with one of the variants of the HIV virus has been impossible to cure in vivo. In fact, antiviral pharmaceuticals have had limited success in retarding the infection and prolonging life. Despite a variety of pharmaceutical approaches, unfortunately, the virus has been able to develop drug resistance in each host, making it seemingly impossible to eradicate the viral infection and to control secondary infections such as CMV, retinitis, pneumocystis, pneumonia, etc.